Prince Ali rescue
Start Snak med Hassan i Al Kharid Castle i Al Kharid. Info Type: Free-to-play, Quest Sværhedsgrad: Begynder Længde: Lang Krav Skills: Ingen krav Quests: Ingen krav Ting: 1x Ashe, 7x Ball of Wool, 3x Beer, 1x Bronze Bar, 1x Bucket of Water, 1x Pink Skirt, 1x Redberry, 1x Soft Clay og 1x Yellow Dye. Tingene kan man enten finde rundt omkring i RuneScape eller købe på Grand Exchange. Start jagten ved at tale med Hassan i paladset. Han vil fortælle dig at tale med Osman . Sig Osman, ligger lige uden for paladset, at Hassan har sendt dig, og du har brug for vejledning. Han vil fortælle dig Lady Keli har fanget Prins Ali , og at du bliver nødt til at redde ham. Han vil derefter informere dig om to ting, du skal gøre: Et af dem er at lave en forklædning, og den anden er at gøre et aftryk af en nøgle. Smut over til Draynor Village og finde Leela (den Draynor Village City Guide illustrerer placeringen af Leela , Aggie , Ned , og Lady Keli ). Fortæl hende, at du er der for at hjælpe hende fri af prins Ali . Hun vil kontrollere, hvilke emner, du har, og fortælle dig, hvad du ellers stadig har brug for. Note: En af de varer, du behøver, er Pink nederdel, kan du få en fra Varrock . Find Aggie heksen, hun kan gøre dig Skin pasta og gul farve. Tal med Ned . Hvis du bringer ham 4 bolde af uld han kan lave et reb, og med 3 bolde af uld han kan gøre dig til en paryk. Brug gult farvestof på paryk og forklædning er fuldstændig. Tal med Lady Keli (beliggende i fængsel øst for Draynor Village ), og fortælle hende, du har hørt om hende - at hun er berømt over hele Runescape. Spørg hende, hvad hendes seneste plan er, og så fortælle hende, at hun må have været meget dygtige. Så spørg hende, om hun er sikker på de vil ikke lade fangen ud. Sørg for at du har det bløde ler med dig, og spørger hende, hvis du kan se nøglen. Så spørg hende om du kan røre ved det et øjeblik, så vil du lave et aftryk af nøglen i leret. Gå tilbage til Osman i Al Kharid med nøglen aftrykket og en bronze bar, vil han fortælle dig at hente nøglen fra Leela. Gå ind i huset nær Lady Keli , og tale med vagten Joe , fortæl ham at du har en øl, fancy en? Du vil så spørge ham, om han ønsker en anden og automatisk give dem til ham, vil han drikke dem og får drukket. Bind op Lady Keli , skal du bruge din nøgle på døren og tale med prins Ali . Han vil tage den forklædning. Gå tilbage til Hassan og tale med ham, tillykke! Du er nu ven af Al Kharid og kan passere gratis igennem porten mellem Lumbridge og Al Kharid.